As data protocols advance and develop, interoperability needs to be supported for all major software vendors and manufacturers. As business or consumer applications are developed for increasingly mobile use, many applications follow the online application operation pattern where applications work only in an online or connected environment with backend data services (such as the SAP™ Netweaver™ Gateway). This means that once the end user enters a ‘no connectivity’ zone, there may be a delay in information exchange/sync with the network, and the operation of the application may be difficult to continue.
Also during this offline time, if the user's application is closed or killed, the updates/changes to the user's data may be lost, as he was not able to successfully post the updates/changes to the backend data service. Even in a pure online case, the business data reads through the network may encounter some lag time, and updates/changes to the data may also have to wait for the backend acknowledgements.
Thus, there remains a need for a simple way to handle data operations for both offline and online modes.